my guardian angel
by cagasuki04
Summary: what if you have special abilities, and someone is guarding you, and that someone is a GIRL.....AxC..
1. Chapter 1

i hope you like this

hehe...thanks for opening...

-cagasuki04

--

1. the meeting

"Kira!", a blue-haired boycalled out to his friend.

"hi buddy", a brunette replied.

Suddenly they didn't notice a group of teenage boys coming closer to them

the tall one pushed Athrun, that made him fall

"hey! why did you do that for?", athrun asked angrily.

"oh,sorry did you got hurt, little GIRL?", the tall boy teased.

Athrun's face darkened.

"hey look the Little GIRL is scared",the other boy teased.

"stop it", athrun said with a cold tone.

the tall one grabbed Athrun's collar.

"hey, never ever mess with me or your in big trouble", he said.

Athrun tighten his grip and punched him on his face.

"Why you!", he ready his fist

suddenly a big light flashed between them.

the tall guy fall to his knees.

"what was that?!", he asked his friends.

Athrun and Kira was shocked .

--

please read and review!

next chapter cagalli will be there

(_sorry for the wrong grammar...)_


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting part 2

thanks for reading everyone i hope you'll not get bored..

--

flashback

_"hey never mess with me or your in big trouble",he said_

_Athrun tightened his grip and punched him on his face._

_"Why you!",the tall guy go up to him and ready his fists_

_Suddenly a big light flashed between them._

_The tall guy fall to his knees._

_"what was that!?",he asked his friends._

_Athrun and kira's eyes widened._

_--_

The meeting: part 2

All the boys including Athrun and Kira remained silent.

The light slowly fading away.

Athrun looked at Kira for a few seconds.

"Run!", Athrun exclaimed and run fast away the group of boys.

The tall boys was left staring blankly in space.

_--_

_Athrun's house_

"You know what that was so close", Kira sighed in relief.

''Never mind that, at least we got out of there.'',Athrun replied.

"where do you think that light came from?'', Kira asked.

Athrun just nodded.

"maybe it's just our luck we didn't got bullied by those junior students.", Athrun smiled.

"You know what, I think I have to go",Kira looked above the sky

the sun is starting to set.

''Okay, be careful, Bye!'',athrun waved at his best friend.

He entered his apartment, he walk directly to his room and laid down to his bed.

he sighed slowly and closed his eyes.

he didn't notice he fall asleep.

...

_"athrun!", a female voice called on to him._

_"athrun, HEY!?'', the voice called to him again with a bit angressive tone._

_HEY!?, are you listening to me?", the female voice asked._

_''yes, i'm listening to you'', athrun answered._

_"please always be careful evil is lurking to fing you...", the femal voice said._

_"but why?'',Athrun asked_

_Suddenly he fell from a cliff._

_..._

When he woke up, his on the floor.

"_a girl?, who might that be?",Athrun thought_

He went outside for fresh air.

He watched the sky.

The sky was full of shining stars,

he saw a beautiful meteor shower that makes the sky more brighter.

but suddenly a big light flashed at his roof.

_''cough!,cough!"_

he heard coughing sounds.

''hey who's there?!'', Athrun asked

no answer.

Athrun rolled his eyes.

he went inside to his room

''Crash!''

Athrun looked back.

he run out side.

he took his baseball bat.

he slowly walk near the window

but he was shocked too what he see.

--

preview to next chapter..

_''hey! who are you?, what are you doing in here?!''_

_''don't be scared, don't worry i won't hurt you."_

_--_

thank you for reading

thanks to **Otta **and **PinkPrincess511 **for reviewing! TT

please read and review...


	3. Chapter 3

A mysterious girl

**flashback**

_''Crash!''_

_Athrun looked back._

_he run outside. _

_he took his baseball bat._

_but he was shocked to what he see._

_--_

Chapter3:**_A mysterious girl _**

''hey! who are you?'', what are you doing in here?'', athrun asked

''don't be scared, don't worry i won't hurt you?!'', a blonde girl said going near him.

''don't go near me!?'', athrun pulled his bat and tried to hit her.

The blonde sweat dropped.

''just answer my question, what are dong in my roof top?'', athrun asked while pointing at the roof.

''it's just an accident, I crashed into your roof accidentally, so i'm sorry'', the blonde girl replied.

'' what do you mean?'', athrun asked

''ugh!!, nothing i said i fell from above,hehe...'',the blonde sweat dropped.

''so...what's your name?'', athrun asked eyeing the blonde fro head to foot.

huh?,my name?'',the blonde replied.

''yes, your name'', athrun said slowly.

''my name's Cagalli!'', the blonde girl replied cheerfully.

''well, i'm Athrun,nice to meet you'', they shooked hands.

''nice to meet you too!'',Cagalli said with a sweat drop.

_''wait!, Athrun, **Athrun Zala**!?'',_Cagalli thought.

''What?!, your Athrun Zala!'', Cagalli exclaimed in his face.

"Yes!, why?'', Athrun replied while covering his ear.

''REALLY!'', Cagalli exclaimed

''WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING AT ME!?'', Athrun exclaimed angrily.

''sorry'',Cagalli apologized.

''How did you know my surname?'', Athrun asked

''it's because...''

''what?'',Athrun asked

''i'm your...''

''your my what?''

Cagalli remained silent.

...

...

...

''JUST TELL ME?! what is it about your my what!?", Athrun scolded at her.

''never mind'', she said she began to walk inside his room.

''hey!, where are you going?'', Athrun followed her inside.

''I'm going home...'',Cagalli said

she went down stairs and to the entrance door.

''bye Athrun!'', she bid goodbye.

Suddenly her stomach crumbled.

They remained silent.

.

.

.

.

They both sweat dropped.

''wait for a second'', Athrun ran to the kitchen and took a container containing

food inside it.

he went back at the entrance door.

''here take this home'', Athrun handed her the container.

''What's this?'', cagalli asked looking at him

''it's just a rice cake and some sushis'', athrun smiled at him.

Cagalli remained silent.

then,

''Why are you so kind to me? even though we met just right now'', Cagalli asked

''It's okay, i really love helping people, it really warms my heart'', he blushed slightly by his own words.

_''a good guy,indeed'',_Cagalli thought.

''you know what, your so kind, but be careful of any evil lurking around to find you'', Cagalli said.

"to find me?, why?'', Athrun asked, with a big question mark on his head.

''yes, because of your kindness, evil are powerless to take you, but, don't worry, there is someone

who's gonna protect you from harm,okay thanks for the food, bye!'', She walked away fast.

''Wait!'', Athrun called out to her but she continued running.

_''who might that be? am I special?, and that girl is mysterious'',_Athrun thought.

and then he went inside his apartment.

--

Cagalli sat on a root of a tree in the middle of the forest park.

She leaned at the sky and smiled.

her stomach crumbled really loud, the crumbling sound echoed through the forest.

She blushed a little.

She opened the container that Athrun had given her.

Her eyes sparkled to see the food really looking good.

she took a rice cake,and took a bite.

''Wow!, his a good cook!'', then she continued eating, until she felt sleepy.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

--

the sun reflection entered into Athrun's room.

his eyes slowly opened.

He yawned.

He laid down again on his bed again.

Suddenly a blonde girl popped in his mind.

he leaned at the window.

''Cagalli...'', he whispered.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The wind blows cold breeze that made the trees' leaves dance.

under a large tree is a beautiful blonde sleeping soundly.

The wind blew harder.

Her eyes slowly opened.

she yawned and stretched her arms really high.

she stood up and watch the blue sky.

''good morning sun!'', cagalli said.

'' so this is your house, eh?'', a male voice said at her back.

She looked back quickly, she saw the boy and it was Athrun!

''Wha-What are you doing here?!'', Cagalli screamed at him.

''Why?, is it bad to walk in the middle of **OUR** forest?'', Athrun said with a smirk.

''What do you mean?'',Cagalli asked.

''Our family owned this forest,and by the way, why are you here?''Athrun said raising one of his eyebrows.

''uh,well...I...I was just roaming around, and...and,'' Cagalli thinked of another word to say.

''yeah, yeah, you don't need to explain'', Athrun said while swaying his hand in her face.

Cagalli sweat dropped.

''so...tell me where is your school?'', Athrun asked.

''school?, what school?'', Cagalli asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Athrun gave a shocked face.

''What! don't tell me you don't have a school too?'',Athrun said shockingly.

Cagalli nodded.

Athrun slapped his forehead, then he stared at her longingly.

''why are you looking at me like that?'', Cagalli asked watching his smirking face.

He pulled her and walk to the direction of Athrun's house.

''Hey!, let go of me!'',Cagalli demanded, trying to pull her hand from his grip.

Athrun didn't answered.

''Where are you taking me?!'', Cagalli asked angrily.

''home.'', Athrun answered, without looking at her.

Suddenly they heard screaming voices of bunch of girl coming near them saying Athrun's name.

''Athy-poo! we love you!!'', the girls exclaimed in unison while running towards them.

''Shit!''

Athrun runned away from them still holding Cagalli's hand.

''Hey, why are they following us!'',Cagalli asked while running.

''I'll explain later'', Athrun turned into another street but unfortunately.

The street was dead end.

The shadows of the bunch of girls also known as **Athrun's fan girls **is coming nearer.

Athrun thinked of a plan, he saw Cagalli staring at him.

he pulled her towards her and...

Athrun's fan girls eyes widened.

They saw Athrun kissing Cagalli!

Cagalli's eyes widened and her face is red as a tomato.

She tried to pull back but Athrun's arms are strong.

The group of girls eyes started to tear and some are getting angry.

Athrun let go off Cagalli and looked at his fangirls.

''Ladies i like you to meet my girlfriend!'', Athrun exclaimed.

--

_next chapter:_

_''i hate you, why did you that!''_

_''i'm sorry, i just have to do it to run away from them.''_

--

thanks:

**AsuCaga01**

**PinkPrincess511**

and

**Otta**

**for reading and reviewing my fanfic i really appreciate you guys.**

**_thanks for reading don't forget to review...hehe...cagasuki04_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter 4_**

**sorry for the really long wait!!**

**I've been busy this last months... please forgive me.**

**as for my appreciation,**

**i made this fanfic for those who's been waiting for this a long time.**

_(I'm really really sorry...)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enter Kira...**

**flashback**

_The shadow of the bunch of girls also known as **Athrun's fangirls **is coming closer._

_Athrun thinked of a plan,he saw Cagalli staring at him._

_he pulled her towards him and..._

_..._

_..._

_''Ladies, i like you all to meet my girlfriend'', Athrun exclaimed happily._

**-End of flash back-**

''What are you talking about!?'', Cagalli exclaimed angrily.

Athrun ignored her, still smiling at them.

The girls ran away their eyes streaming with tears.(hehe...)

Both become silent.

Cagalli's face darkened while clenching her right fist.

Athrun took a glance at her, but he recieve an unexpected smack in his face.

he fell to the ground.

''Why the heck you that for!?'', Athrun asked holding his bruised face.

Cagalli did not answer.

They stared at each other.

Suddenly, a tear dropped into the ground.

Athrun saw it and stood up.

''Cagalli...'', He tried to touch her but she backed off.

She glared at him her eyes full of anger and sadness.

Suddenly she slapped him really hard.

she ran away from him and never looked back.

_''I hate you Athrun Zala!? I hate you!'', Cagalli thought in her mind._

_''Why did I have to be the one protecting this stupid jerk!''_

_''Why me?, I'm just a trainee!''_

She continued running until she bumped into someone.

''Uh!''

She fell on the ground.

'' miss are you alright?", a male voice asked.

She slowly took a glance at the boy.

He has brown hair and cute purple eyes.

he took her hands and lift her to stand.

''Are you okay?, you seems to be spaced out?'', He asked again.

''huh!'', Cagalli looked back at the real world.

''oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you walking'', Cagalli apologized while bowing at him.

''No it's okay! I'm the one who should apologized...", he replied and sweat dropped.

''Um...by the way my name is Kira Yamato.", he introduced himself.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Cagalli Yula", She took his hand and shaked it.

"so... where is your house?'', Kira asked lookintg around.

''huh?, my house?'', Cagalli sweat droped.

_''Actually i don't have a house?''_

''Oh! my house I'm fine, it's just walking distance I could go home my self..hehe...", Cagali started to walk.

''Wait!'', Kira said.

She looked back at him.

''Can I follow you?'', Kira asked.

''Huh?'', Cagalli became to panic.

_''I'm doomed!?'', _Cagalli thought.

''I'm sorry but I can't.", Cagalli disagreed.

''But why?'', Kira asked again.

''There something I--"

"Cagalli!?''

"What the!'', her eyes widened to see Athrun managed to follow her.

"Cagalli wait!'', Athrun still running to her.

Kira looked at him.

"Athrun!", Kira walked to him.

"What's the problem do you know that girl?'', Kira asked looking at his exhausted best friend.

''Yeah!_ ''pant''_ I made her angry at me,_''pant''_ please help me_''pant''_ follow her", Athrun asked Kira exhaustedly.

"sure.", Kira and Athrun hustled to follow Cagalli as soon as possible.

**_to be continued...(sorry...)_**

--

**Next chapter:**

_''I'm sorry hope you forgive me"_

_"I'll do anything you want"_

_" ANYTHING?''_

_--_

**sorry for the wrong grammar...hehe**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**

**and please comment and suggest...**

**Thank you!**

**-cagasuki04**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**thanks for the reviews! **

_hi! thanks for the review... is my story really that good?_

**thank you for those people who appreciated my story, it really warms my heart...hehe...**

**sorry for the late update again because I'm kinda busy with my studies.hehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: a hint of kindness**

**_-flash back-_**

_"what's the problem do you know that girl?"_

_"yeah"pant"I made her angry at me,pant" please help me"pant" follow her.."_

_"sure."_

**_End of flash back--_**

Cagalli still keep on running until she got tired.She rest at the side of the wall where no one can see her.

She heard Athrun's and Kira's voices.

"That jerk, why is he still following me?", Cagalli whispered.

Suddenly she took a purple pendant and held it near to her chest.

_"I hope they don't recognize me...",_Cagalli thought.

A big white wings came out of Cagalli's back, she flapped her wings and fly into the sky.(hehehe...--)

"Let's see if you could still follow me...hehe...", Cagalli smirked.

_Meanwhile..._

"Uzumi-sama!, Uzumi-sama!", a male voice called.

"What is it Yuuna? you scared th birds away.", Uzumi replied.

"Who cares about the birds I have an important question," Yuuna replied angrily.

"Is it true that you let Cagalli guard that boy!", Yuuna continued.

"Yes it is.", Uzumi replied.

" Why! is it more meaningful to send me!?, I'm really agravated by this." And that Yuuna disappeared.

"..."

"Cagalli!", Athrun screamed her name.

Cagalli stood up at the top of a high building.

She could see Athrun running everywhere to find her.

"Please! I know you could hear me ", Athrun shouted out in the middle of the night.

Cagalli looked at him from above.

"Promise...I'll do anything for you.", those words made Cagalli go down and transformed again into her human form.

"ANYTHING?", Cagalli came out from the shadow.

"huh! Cagalli!", Athrun lifted his head.

Athrun stared at her longingly and then nodded.

"Yes, I'll do anything for you...In one condition.'', Athrun replied with a smirk.

"What?", Cagalli began to back off.

Athrun walked slowly infront of her.

"Hey, Athrun what are you...".

Suddenly she felt the wall behind her. Athrun still continued until his face few inches away from her.

_"No! not again!", _Cagalli screamed in her mind.

Athrun stopped from his position, Their lips are few inches away from each other, while Cagalli is blushing really hard.

"Can you act as my girl friend?", Athrun whispered while looking at her amber eyes.

"What!?'', Cagalli exclaimed.

"Please I'll do anything!", Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli gained pity for him.

"Alright, alright!, just do what ever I want!?", Cagalli replied.

"Really!", Athrun stood up and hugged her.

"He-hey!, what are you doing!?", Cagalli exclaimed in embarassment.

Athrun keeped silent while still hugging her.

"hey! PDA! PDA!", Kira exclaimed while blushing and staring at them.

_(PDA means Public Display Affection...)_

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at him with a blush on their faces.

_After 10 minutes..._

"So? where really do you live?", Kira asked curiously.

"I don't have a place to stay,"Cagalli replied and looked away.

"You could stay with me if you want?", Athrun replied while eating his dinner.

"What!?, your a boy and I'm a girl and uh... it's kinda complicated...", Cagalli replied blushing.

Kira snapped, Bothe of them look at him.

"you could stay with Lacus," Kira suggested.

"Who's Lacus?," Cagalli asked.

"Lacus is Kira's childhood friend for short his crush..", Athrun said with a smirk on his face.

"No! we're just friends that's all...", Kira replied while blushing.

"It's ovious you don't need to hide it", Cagalli replied.

"Tommorrow we could visit her", Kira added.

_"Who could this Lacus be? Her name is kinda familiar to me...",_Cagalli thought.

--

**_Next chapter:_**

_"Oh Hello! nice meeting you, I'm Lacus Clyne, and Athrun-sama is mine"_

_"What!? I don't care even if his yours, slut"_

_"What did you just said!?"_

_"Um... nothing."_

_--_

**See you next chapter thanks for reading!! **

**Hope God bless you all...**

**-cagasuki04**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hello minna-san!! **

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**here's the next chapter hope you like it...hehe!!**

**--**

**Chapter 6: The Fake**

**_-Flashback-_**

_"you could stay with Lacus,"_

_"Who's Lacus?"_

_"Lacus is Kira's childhood friend for short his crush"_

_"No!? we're just friends that's all.."_

**_- End of Flashback -_**

* * *

**_5:30 am at Athrun's house..._**

"Hey! work faster your not only the one who's using the bathroom!", Athrun exclaimed outside the bathroom's door.

"Will you just wait for a 15 minutes I'm having a hard time here", Cagalli said.

"If you won't work faster I'll be late for my soccer practice today!", Athrun added.

Cagalli took and put it on her hair. She slammed the door.

"HERE'S YOUR BATHROOM!? WHY CAN'T YOU WAIT!?", Cagalli exclaimed angrily.

She look everywhere but she could'nt find him.

"where is that jerk?", Cagalli asked herself.

"I'm here you idiot", Athrun banged the door while his nose is bleeding.

"My Athrun! what happened to you?", Cagalli asked worriedly.

"It's your fault you slammed the door infront of my face", Athrun replied. He quickly went inside the bathroom.

Cagalli sighed.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

_At the school's warehouse..._

"I think he has a soccer practice today?"

"So what are we going to do?"

"here's the plan..."

_Back to Cagalli and Athrun..._

"How took you so long!", Cagalli said angrily.

"Now, now we need to get going Kira's waiting for us," Athrun replied, he already wore his clothes.

Athrun went out to his room then, Cagalli had no coice but to follow him.

_Kira and Lacus..._

"um... Lacus can I ask A favor?", Kira said while blushing.

"Sure, what is it?", Lacus replied while smiling.

"Um... Athrun's friend needs a place to stay and...", Kira paused and inhale slowly.

Before he could continue Lacus replied,"Sure your friend could stay here," her face was full of happiness,she looks

beautiful that way. It made kira blush really hard.

"Tha-Thank you!", Kira thanked.

"So is your friend a girl or a boy?", Lacus asked.

"Girl.", Kira replied.

"Oh, that's why, I understand that", Lacus replied.

**_Knock! Knock!_**

"Maybe it's them",Kira walked to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Kira!", Athrun greeted.

"I told you 9:00 am it's already 10:39 am!", Kira scolded at them.

"Sorry! because someone is so slow in the bathroom!", Athrun replied loudly with a glare at Cagalli.

"It's not my fault if the water is so cold!",Cagalli replied furiosly.

"Oh yeah..", Athrun nearly scolded again at Cagalli.

But Athrun was cut off by Kira,"Are you gonna scold at each other at the whole day or your coming inside?", Kira asked.

"Hmmp.", Cagalli looked away.

Athrun became silent.

"Good morning Athrun-san and Cagalli -san!", Lacus greeted happily.

_"Is she your crush?",_Cagalli asked to Kira quietly.

Kira blushed and didn't answer, Cagalli recieved a glare from him.

"Good morning Lacus", Athrun greeted.

"Good morning Miss Lacus", Cagalli said formally.

"Eh?", Lacus sweat dropped.

"You don't need to be formal just call me Lacus, I don't want people calling me MISS." Lacus addded.

"Uh okay mi...Lacus", Cagalli replied while blushing.

Suddenly someone knocked outside the door.

"I'll get it!'', Kira runned like a child to open the door.

Finally, when he opened the door a bunch of girls screamed.

"Where's Athrun-sama!", The other girl said.

"Where is my Athy-poo, I'm her girl friend let me in!", the girl with a red hair.

"Let us in or will gonna force you!!", Two girl demanded.

"Wait how did they know his here!", Kira asked while trying to close the door.

Athrun began to panic.

"What will I do!, They might wreck your hous Lacus!", Athrun said panicked.

"Calm down will you!", Cagalli screamed at him.

Suddenly Kira tried to close the door but they are to strong.

"Athrun!Athy-poo!Athrun my love!,"The girls went inside and run near him.

''Aaaahhhh!!", Athrun screamed.

"we missed you!!", The other girl with a purple hair said.

Athrun was cornered by a bunch of girls.

"Cagalli help me!?", Athrun shouted.

Finally, the his fan girls stopped.

"Who's this Cagalli!", The girls exclaimed.

"Why you didn't know I'm here!SLUTS!",Cagalli replied.

"How dare you call us sluts!", The girl gave death glares at her.

"So... It's the truth right?", Cagalli replied.

"Why you!", The girls walked towards Cagalli with evil faces.

Athrun stared at the moment.

The pinked haired grabbed Cagalli's collar.

"You have no right in calling us Slut, you whore!", She said angrily.

Cagalli smirked.

She pulled the pink head's hair.

"so you want to fight eh?", Cagalli asked.

She grabbed their hairs and throw them outside the house.

"will be back!!", All of them screamed in unison.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!", Cagalli laugh the evil laugh.

She stopped laughing until she remember that there are people behind her.

"Cagalli that's amazing!", Lacus said really amazed by her actions.

Both Kira and Athrun sweat dropped.

"Well...hehe..", Cagalli put her hand behind her head.

"Your'e one scary girl.", Athrun said.

"What did you just said!!", Cagalli asked, her eyes is full of flames.

''nothing.", Athrun said.

Kira and Lacus giggled behind them.

"You know what, they're kinda cute together,"Lacus said while watching them scolding at each other.

--

**_Next chapter:_**

_"Hey! idiots let her go!"_

_"Athrun!"_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for readind please review...**

**(sorry for the wrong grammar...hehe..)**


End file.
